Rio: Entwined Flight
by Nightfly123
Summary: After getting captured by Smugglers and ending up living with a human girl in moose lake Minnesota, Blu and his brother Leonardo are enjoying their time until they forced to go to Brazil so Blu can mate with a fellow Spix Macaw but they end up trying to escape the clutches of a evil cockatoo parrot. Can they escape their captives or are they going to stuck in a cage forever?
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone. Here is my new story which is called Rio: Entwined Flight. Enjoy the Story. Also I will not be adding the songs in this story or the sequels but I guess you guys know about the songs in each scene since you have seen the movie like I have. Anyway Enjoy the Story. :)**

Everything was peaceful in a bright and sunny country called Brazil. The capital of Brazil which is called Rio De Janeiro was covered in the brightness of the sun as it covered the city. Meanwhile in a nearby Jungle, a yellow Bird was chirping until it flew down to wake the other birds who soon joined in and started to sing.

During the singing some Scarlet Macaws did a few beautiful and colourful patterns.

As the Birds were singing, in a nearby tree there were two male small Spix Macaws who were awoken by the music and began to dance automatically. One of them had coca eyes along with some dark blue feathers and three small feathers standing up on it's head while the other one had dark blue eyes with lighter blue feathers along with two feathers standing on top of it's head.

The two Spix Macaws went to the edge of the tree they were in while they were still dancing to the music. As they watched the other baby birds drop and flew off, The Spix Macaws then decided to try and do the same but as they were spreading their wings a net came out of no where and took some Scarlet Macaws in it while the other birds tried to escape but also getting caught.

The two baby Spix Macaws withdrew their wings in fear as they watched helplessly as some of the birds were getting caught. The Spix Macaws then leaned out of the tree until they soon fell from the tree and they tried to fly away but they couldn't. They soon crashed on to the ground and they got up while making some scared squawks until they were inside a cage then they were also on a plane.

When the plane got to their unknown destination, they were then put into some crates and they were put in a truck which soon went through Moose Lake Minnesota until the truck came to a sudden halt which made the crates that the two Spix Macaws were in fall out.

Inside the Crate, the Spix Macaws were very scared and they went just curling up into a corner when the crate was opened by a young human girl with glasses and red hair along with a pink jacket. The Girl looked shocked but she then smiled as she reached for the two Spix Macaws who backed away in fear.

"It's ok" said the Girl, finally holding the two Spix Macaws in her hands.

"Shh" said the Girl, before stroking both of the Macaw's heads which made them coo in comfort.

"I'll take care of you" said the Girl, hugging both of the Macaws which made them coo even more with pleasure before the girl took them into her house.

For the next fifteen years the girl, who's name is Linda Gunderson, would raise the two Spix Macaws with love and affection while also teaching them about human things like maps and brushing their teeth. Linda would also take the two Spix Macaws to her Birthday parties and also her Prom. Soon the two Spix Macaws were intelligent enough to do things on their own.


	2. 15 years later part 1

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 2 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

 _15 Years later_

It has been fifteen years since the two Spix Macaws were found and taken care of by Linda Gunderson and now Linda has just woken up by her alarm clock which for some strange reason it won't stop beeping even after she had banged her fists on it a few times but eventually she managed to turn it off by literally pull the plug on it. For 1 or 2 seconds it was quiet until she heard what she thought was a emergency alarm sound but it has actually came from her two Spix Macaws one of which was wearing her glasses. When Linda had pushed her glasses further onto one of her Spix Macaws, a clicking sound of a car being locked was heard as the Spix Macaw then placed Linda's glasses back on her.

"Good Morning Blu and Good Morning Leonardo" said Lind, stroking both of the Macaw's neck with her finger.

Blu is the one who has the Coca Eyes and he has three feathers standing on top of his head while Leonardo has Dark Blue eyes and two feathers standing on top of his head. After waking up Linda, both Blu and Leonardo both brushed their teeth even though in Blu and Leonardo's case it was brush their mouth but it had ended with Blu making burp noise. After that Blu then helped Linda with getting the cereals while Leonardo pushed the toaster lever down so the toast comes flying out of the Toaster and landing on a plate held by Linda.

After that it was time for Medicine and while Leonardo took his without complaint, Blu was trying to avoid his spoonful but eventually he fell for a old trick which was Linda teasing him with the cereal box which in turn made Blu open his mouth and Linda then quickly put the spoonful of medicine in Blu's mouth who then forced swallowed and made a sound of disgust. Then both Blu and Leonardo jumped on to a red car and a police car respectively and began to drive off which ended with the both of them putting their cars in their respective reserved areas.

One area said: Reserved for _Blu_ while the other one said: Reserved for _Leonardo_. Both Blu and Leonardo then slide down the stair barriers and they then go on to Linda's desktop and Blu then put in the password while Leonardo opened the curtains to the windows and after they had done that, They both received a stroke on the neck. Everything was Perfect!.

While Blu and Leonardo were in their cages, Linda was just saying goodbye to one of her customers who had just bought a new book.

"Enjoy the new Book" said Linda, waving to her final customer which was a lady.

"Thanks Linda" said the lady, walking out of the bookstore.

"Bye now" said Linda, before talking to her mother on the phone while also carrying a plate which had both a hot chocolate and some cookies. "Sure Mom I would love to visit but who would take care of Blu and Leonardo?".

"Mom, they don't have kennels for Parrots" said Linda, before placing the plate which had the Hot chocolate and cookies down on the counter. "Here's your hot chocolate Blu and here is your Cookies Leonardo". Both Spix Macaws squawked in excitement at the mention of hot chocolate and cookies respectively.

"Just how you two like it" said Linda, before continuing her conversation on the phone with her mum while both Blu and Leonardo both got out of their cages and hopped on to the counter.

"Aah, this is the life" said Blu smelling the Hot chocolate's warm smell. "The perfect marshmallow coco ratio, one, two , three, four, five...six".

"That sure does look delicious" said Leonardo, who was already eating one of the cookies while looking at Blu's hot chocolate and smelling the warm smell.

Just as Blu was taking a sip from his hot chocolate, a snowball was thrown at the window which made both Blue and Leonardo look out of it in disgust because what they saw were two Canadian geese.

"Well well is it our favourite nerd birds" said one of the geese, laughing.

"Ver-very funny real mature" said Blu, annoyed.

"Yeah reeaal mature" said Leonardo, sarcastically.

"Hey pet, where are you migrating to this year? the Breakfast hook!" shouted the other goose making the other goose, before throwing a another snowball at the window.

"Throw all the snowballs you want" said Leonardo, not amused in the slightest.

"We are protected by this magical for field called _glass_ " said Blu, before taking a cookie and tipping it in his hot chocolate. "It's what keeps us so toasty and warm in here while you guys are freezing your-".

Blu then stopped talking only to see the geese swinging their butts at him mocking.

"Classic" said Leonardo, annoyed.


	3. 15 years later part 2

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 3 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After going back to ignoring the Canadian geese, both Blu and Leonardo were about to eat their respective cookie when they saw a man wearing glasses and a green jacket along with a red and yellow striped scarf slipping over to the bench that the geese were on, forcing them to fly away. When the man saw Blu and Leonardo, he then excitedly walked over to them but ended up slipping in to the glass window and sliding down it.

"That has gotta hurt" said Leonardo, wincing. A few minutes later, Linda came to see what all the noise was about only to see the man on the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Linda, concerned. After she had let the man in, he began to shiver with cold.

"Am not really made for this weather" said the man.

"Oh, are you looking for some books?" asked Linda.

"Books? no no, I have come six thousand miles looking for them" said the man, pointing at Blu and Leonardo who both gave a shocked squawk in response.

"Doctor of ornithology?" wondered Linda reading the card that the man gave her.

"Oh, they are magnificent" said the man before making some strange bird noises which made both Blu and Leonardo back away a bit in shock and confusion.

"Linda, little help here, Linda!" said Blu, trying to get Linda's attention while Leonardo just looked at the man with confusion. Unfortunely for Blu and Leonardo, from Linda's perspective they were actually communicating.

"Wow, you are actually communicating" said Linda, happily.

"Yes" said the man, also happily. " I introduced myself and shook my Tail feathers counter clockwise in thus referring to their dominance".

"I did not get that at all" said Leonardo, before sharing a quick glance at Blu and they nodded in agreement.

"So, doctor Monteiro" Linda started to speak before being cut of by the man.

"Please no doctor, just call me Tulio" said the man, now called Tulio. "You know your macaws are a very special bird, in fact as far as we know Blu and Leonardo are the last males of their kind".

"Really?" asked Linda, shocked.

"Yes and just recently we found a female in our hope to bring them together to save their species!". Both Blu and Leonardo gave each other 'oh boy' glances before turning to Tulio again.

"Yeah sure when can she come over?" asked Linda, nervously.

"Oh no no no, she's in Brazil, Blu and Leonardo must come to Rio de janeiro" said Tulio, hopefully.

"R.i.g.h.t Rio, Brazil" said Linda, nervously before walking over to one of the store's bookcases. "Oh no no no I never let Blu and Leonardo out of my sight, they need me".

"Oh no you misunderstand it's all arranged, you will be with them every step of the way and I will be with you" said Tulio, the last part making Linda mess up a few books in the bookcase.

" Um look I know you are doing your job but I can-well, they are very particular and we have our own sort of routine here and we are not big on travel and besides they can't even fly" said Linda.

"Of course they can fly, they are the perfect specimen" said Tulio, grabbing both Blu and Leonardo and checking them.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Linda, worried for both Blu and Leonardo's safety.

"Don't worry, their natural instincts always take over" said Tulio, throwing them across the shop.

"Wait wait no" protested Linda, as she watched both Blu and Leonardo fly for a few seconds before crash-landing to the floor.

"Well almost" said Tulio, uncertain as Linda went to make sure Blu and Leonardo were ok.


	4. going to Rio

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After Tulio had threw them across the shop and Linda went to check on them, Blu and Leonardo both got up and gave Tulio angry glares.

"What kind of doctor are you" said Blu, angrily as he was picked up from the floor by Linda.

"Yeah, Do you have any respect for birds at all" said Leonardo, also angrily as he was also picked up from the floor by Linda.

"Are you two ok?" asked Linda, worriedly earning coos in response.

"Perhaps they are domesticated" said Tulio, thinking. Unfortunely for him that was the last straw for Linda as she also gave him a angry glare before putting down both Blu and Leonardo on the counter and walking over to him.

"It was very nice of you to drop in and squawk around and throw my birds but it's time for you to go" said Linda, pushing Tulio out the door.

"Am very sorry, Am sorry but wait Linda!" begged Tulio. "This could be our last chance".

"Have a safe flight" said Linda, closing the door and walking over to Blu and Leonardo.

"Linda please listen to me, if we don't do this their entire species will be gone" said Tulio, before posting his card through the door and peeking in. "Just think about it". both Blu, Leonardo and Linda looked at each other uncertain.

That night, Blu and Leonardo were looking through a book and writing down everything they need in order to fly and once that was done and they had got their wings, talons and tail checked they then decided on who was going first which ended up being Leonardo and as he walked on to the runway which had the Christmas lights as barriers, he took a deep breath.

"Ok, here I go!" said Leonardo running over to the edge of the counter and jumping off the counter which resulted in him flying.

"Leonardo, look your flying" said Blu smiling happily.

"Yeah and unfortunely I will only be able to fly for a few SECONDS!" said Leonardo, before crash-landing back on the counter and soon it was Blu's turn but at the last minute, he had decided to stop which ended with him being tangled up in Christmas lights. When Linda came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about, she saw Blu tangled up in the Christmas lights and sighed.

The next Morning, Linda was having a word with Blu and Leonardo about going to Rio, Blu and Leonardo were looking at the floor while Linda was talking to them.

"I promised I would look out for you, didn't I?" asked Linda, trying to get both Blu and Leonardo to agree. "Have I ever broken a promise?". Both Blu and Leonardo looked at Linda a bit before looking at the floor again.

"Look am scared too but I wouldn't make you do this if it wasn't the right thing to do" said Linda, before offering them a fist pump. "So what do you say Blu, Leonardo?". Leonardo gave Blu a ' she has got a good point' look to which Blu nodded and they put their beak to Linda's fist before using their talons to do to the fist pump.

"That's my big brave boys" said Linda, happily stroking them before getting up and walking away. "And we will be back home before you even know it.

"I am not so sure about that" said Leonardo, worriedly.

"Me too" said Blu, also worried.


	5. Meeting Pedro and Nico

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After landing in Brazil and got into Tulio's jeep, Blu and Leonardo along with Linda were on their way to Rio and they were going to where Tulio works. When they were finally in Rio, Linda had put on some sun cream on herself and then she put some of the sun cream on Blu and Leonardo. They continued driving through Rio until they were stopped by some people walking across the road excitedly.

"Woah, what's going on Here?" asked Linda, shocked to see these people.

"you arrived in time for carnival" said Tulio, happily. " Yes it's the biggest party in the world, you know a time to have fun and dance". Tulio then made a noise resembling music while dancing making Linda laughed.

"Oh, my" said Linda, pointing at a lady wearing a golden dress. "Is she a performer?".

"No in fact, she's my dentist" said Tulio, before pushing the horn making it beep. "Doctor Barbosa".

"Oh, don't forget to brush Tulio" laughed Doctor Barbosa, before continuing to walk off.

"You got it" said Tulio, pointing at her before sitting back into his seat. "Come tomorrow night and everyone will be dressed like that".

"Woah oh, not me" said Linda. Meanwhile, Blu and Leonardo were talking with a yellow Bird and a bird that has a red head and white body.

"Oh wait" said Blu, only having a quick look at his language book before accidently dropping it.

"We... are... not... from... Here" said Leonardo, making some motions with his wings while Blu sighed in relief.

"Hey Nico, they are tourists" said the Canary bird, called Pedro, to the yellow bird.

"Funny, you guys don't look like one" said Nico, uncertain.

"We don't?" asked Blu and Leonardo, at the same time.

"Except that you two pigeon doo-doo on your nose" said Pedro, pointing to his nose for emphasis.

"Oh no this is just SPF three thousand" said Blu, while he and Leonardo wiped the sun cream of their noses respectively.

"So are you here for the Carnival?" asked Nico.

"No, we are just here to meet...a girl" said Leonardo, uncertainly.

"Oh a girl?" asked Nico smoothly as Pedro said 'yes' smoothly as well. "Who's the lucky bird?".

"He is and am just here to make sure he doesn't get beaten up" said Leonardo, pointing at Blu and then himself as he spoke.

"In that case" said Nico, before some role-play with Pedro. "Little word of advice, YOU make the first move because Brazilian ladies respond to confidence". Knowing what they were trying to say, Blu agreed.

"Yea it's all about swagger, you gotta puff out that chest, swing that tail, eyes narrow, like some crazy love hawk" said Pedro, before ending it with a call similar to a Hawks.

"But first, we have gotta bust you out" said Nico.

"What!" said Blu and Leonardo, shocked.

"Yeah Ima pop that cage open like a soda can, Hiyaa!" said Pedro, before charging at the cage and trying to break it but eventually giving up.

"You call that poppin?" asked Nico, confused.

"This things robust" said Pedro, annoyed.

"No guys we are fine really and the cage is great, love the cage" said Blu, hugging the cage as he said the last part making Leonardo give him a confused look.

"Suit yourself" said Nico, flying off.

"And don't forget, love Hawk" said Pedro, before making his signature call again and also flying away. "Vaminos!".

"And to you too" said Leonardo, as the jeep began driving again.


	6. Meeting Jewel

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 6 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After a long drive, Linda, Tulio along with Blu and Leonardo had finally arrived at the place where Tulio works which was a animal clinic. When the four had got inside, Tulio then started to explain everything about the lab he works at.

"This is the heart and soul of our aviary" said Tulio, showing Linda, Blu and Leonardo around the place. "Our treatment room". When they had got into the treatment room, a few birds flew and landed on Tulio.

"They really like you...a lot" said Linda as more birds flew and landed on Tulio.

"Yes, am their great big mama bird" said Tulio, before pouring some bird seed into his mouth from which one of the birds eat the seed making both Blu and Leonardo turn away in disgust.

"Eww" said Blu, disgusted.

"Wow" said Linda, amazed.

"You want some?" asked Tulio, opening his mouth again.

"Oh no, am good" said Linda, politely before they continued walking around the clinic. Soon they were walking past some birds being treated for their wounds.

"Many of the birds here were rescued from smugglers" said Tulio.

"Smugglers?" wondered Linda.

"YES and unfortunely, the poor birds are hurt or even killed in the process but with proper care they can be safe" said Tulio, while lowering some water for a bird that was in a cast to drink.

"Look here, this poor guy was found last night" said Tulio, before stroking the Cockatoo who cooed in response. "Hey buddy, you are looking great today much better much better".

"Get well soon" said Blu, wishing the Cockatoo good luck only to get a glare in response.

"He doesn't look to pleased" said Leonardo, uncertainly.

"So where's Jewel?" asked Linda.

"Oh, we have a very special place for Jewel" said Tulio. "She is a very spirited bird".

"Urg, I say" said a doctor, turning round to face them revealing some scratches on his face.

"Ouch, that has gotta hurt" said Leonardo, wincing at the sight.

"She did that! oh charming, ok I want to go home now" said Blu. To Linda and Tulio it was a fearful squawk and Tulio knowing that Blu is scared then tried to reassure him.

"Oh no don't worry, am going to make you two look irresistible" said Tulio, happily.

Moments later both Blu and Leonardo were pushed into a dark room and Leonardo then looked at himself at the silver door reflection and he was very annoyed with what he saw. Both him and Blu have had their feathers on their head straight up making them look like some kind of rock stars.

"HOW... THE... HELL... IS... THIS... IRRESISTIABLE!" shouted Leonardo, patting down his feathers until there were only two standing up, while Blu did the same with his feathers until only three of them were standing on his head before crying out.

"LINDA!" shouted Blu, in despair. Meanwhile as they were watching this through the camera, Linda felt worried for both Blu and Leonardo.

"Maybe I should-" said Linda, before being cut off by Tulio.

"Give it a chance" said Tulio, reassuring her as he pressed a button which made the lights come while also revealing the room to be some kind of jungle. back in the 'jungle' room, Both Blu and Leonardo then walked across a stick which was used as a bridge across the water. They had no idea that a blue macaw then flew across the leaves at high speed.

"We come in Peace" said Blu, before looking at a beautiful light blue female Spix Macaw who was heading straight towards him. _Woah, she's beautiful_ Blu thought dreamily. _What were they_ talking about? _she looks like a Angel._ Blu then realized too late that she was heading straight for him. _A Angel, who's really getting clos_...AAH screamed Blu as he was tackled by the female Spix Macaw, now called Jewel.


	7. attempted kiss and fight

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 7 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

After hearing Blu's scream, Leonardo ran as fast as he could only to find Blu on the ground with Jewel's right talon on his neck.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy now" said Leonardo, to Jewel who looked at him surprised that he can speak English before hearing Blu weakly say.

"You're standing on my throat" said Blu, weakly which made Jewel get off him.

"Oh, your American and you two look like me" said Jewel, as she examined both Blu and Leonardo.

"Hi my name is Blu, you know like the cheese? with the mold? that smells bad?" asked Blu, before realizing what he had said. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid".

"And am Leonardo, it's a pleasure to meet you" said Leonardo, politely. Jewel was then searching around the area before she then grabbed both Blu and Leonardo.

"Come on, we don't have much time" said Jewel, pulling both Blu and Leonardo along with her until they reached a tree which Jewel then flew on and Blu along with Leonardo climbed on. When they had got on the tree, Jewel then appeared in front of them.

"Are you ready?" asked Jewel, excitedly.

"For what?" asked Blu, before remembering what Pedro and Nico's advice. "Oh! huh ok, confidence crazy love Hawk".

"Blu, I don't think that is what she meant" said Leonardo, worriedly. "Besides I don't think that Pedro and Nico's advice will work".

But Blu didn't hear him as he was to busy walking towards Jewel and making kissing noises until she turned around.

"Alright-" said Jewel, who was looking at something before turning only to see Blu trying to kiss her. "Whoa hey what are you doing?".

"Uh, were you wanting me to?" asked Blu, uncertain. "Just for argument sake what are you doing?".

"I am trying to escape" said Jewel as she pulled down a leaf revealing a vent which had some of it's bars broken.

"Oh uh escape" said Blu, nervously. "That's what I was going with, that thing I just did-".

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" said Jewel, cutting Blu off. "Did you actually think that we were going to KISS!".

"I just knew that Pedro and Nico's advice wasn't going to work" said Leonardo, face-winging himself.

"Oh no, no, no" stammered Blu, backing up against the tree.

"We just met" said Jewel, angrily. Meanwhile in the control room, Tulio and Linda were getting worried about the argument.

"I think that they need a little help" said Tulio, looking at Linda worriedly before pressing a button. Back in the fake jungle, Leonardo was trying to calm Jewel down.

"He means that he knows how his feathers look but he is not that kind of bird" said Leonardo, still trying to calm Jewel down. Then a disco ball appeared and a song was playing as well.

"Okay I had nothing to do with that" said Blu, defensively pointing at the disco ball before smiling. "But you gotta admit it's actually a pretty good song".While Jewel gave Blu a confused look, Leonardo mouthed the words 'oh no' knowing what was going to happen next.

" _Naturally_ , yeah sing it high and low" said Blu, before Jewel tackled him of the tree and into some leaves and when they got out of the leaves Blu was holding Jewel in a romantic way before Jewel then pulled him down back behind the leaves while Leonardo dived in to try and separate them.

To Tulio and Linda it seemed as if Blu and Jewel were finally mating (Which they actually weren't).

"Wow that was fast" said Linda, shocked.

"Lionel Riche, works every time" said Tulio, happily. "We better give them some privacy". They left the control room so Blu and Jewel can 'mate' in private.


	8. Argument and captured

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 8 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

When they were out of the control room, Linda and Tulio then began walking towards the exit while talking about Blu staying at the aviary all by himself which worries Linda since she had ever let Blu out of her sight.

"I don't think that I should leave both Blu and Leonardo in there" said Linda, worriedly.

"Oh Don't worry" said Tulio, reassuring her. Silvio will keep a eye on them all night".

Silvio an seemly tough man was standing at full attention and as if to prove that Tulio was right, a fly passed by and Silvio threw a pencil at it without even looking. The pencil had hit the fly pinning it to the wall.

"Besides, they have got Jewel" said Tulio, as he and Linda continued walking.

Meanwhile, Blu was trying to avoid being attacked by Jewel which was so far unsuccessful while Leonardo kept trying to separate them but get's getting hurt in the process and at one point Blu had ran into the leaves with Jewel following him but eventually he had lost her for a few seconds only to say two words.

"Help me!" shouted Blu, panicking before being tackled by Jewel again which ended up with Jewel once again pinning Blu to the ground but this time with her left talon.

"Ok, that's enough!" said Leonardo, finally separating them from each other. "Look if the two of you can't get along then try and find something to entertain yourself with, ok?".

"Fine!" shouted Jewel, flying away.

After Jewel had flew away, Leonardo then sighed deeply knowing that he had finally stopped a fight.

"You ok Blu?" asked Leonardo, concerned while helping Blu to his feet.

"Yeah, am fine" said Blu, grunting with pain.

"I am going to practice flying, you can join me if you want to?" asked Leonardo.

"Nah, am fine and I should really get some sleep" said Blu, politely turning down the offer of flying in order to get some sleep.

"Ok that's fine, Goodnight Blu" said Leonardo, before running to and climbing the tree that he along with Blu and Jewel were on earlier.

"Goodnight Leonardo" said Blu, before walking over to some leaves to use as a duvet.

In the locker room, Silvio was listening to the news about the carnival which soon turned to some music during which he had pulled off his t-shirt and Jacket along with his trousers and boots while also revealing a golden top along with a golden trousers and black boots. When he was in the middle of his dancing, a noise was sounded which caught Silvio's attention and he went to the treatment room only to see the same Cockatoo bird that Blu and Leonardo had met before. Silvio then dropped his guard and tried to comfort the bird only to be attacked by the Cockatoo who had somehow has got a piece of tissue and had shoved it on Silvio's mouth which made him go unconscious. After making Silvio go unconscious, the Cockatoo then smiled evilly and flew open to the door which it then opened to allow a mysterious person to come inside.

Back in the fake Jungle, Leonardo was still trying to fly although he was improving every time that he was practicing while Blu was woken from his sleep by a loud noise of metal being banged by a rock.

"Excuse me" said Blu, tiredly. "Please, I am trying to sleep".

"Oh, am sorry sleepyhead but am trying to ESCAPE" said Jewel, throwing away the rock that she had used and tried to squeeze through the small gap she had made.

"Escape? why?" asked Blu, confused. "This cage is awesome".

"This cage- oh what was I thinking" said Jewel, laughing in a mocking manner before going back to being stern. " I didn't expect a PET to understand".

"A pet, did you just call me a pet?" asked Blu, shocked being before defiant. "First of all I am not a pet, I am a companion and you know what? do whatever you want because tomorrow Linda will come for me and Leonardo and this nightmare will be over".

"Incredible" said Jewel, in mock surprise before saying the next part in shock. "You two prefer to live with a-a human than with your own kind?".

"Well that human has given us nothing but love and affection for the past 15 years where our own kind have tried to strangle us after 15 seconds" said Blu, annoyed.

"Yeah well, because of them I lost everything" said Jewel. "You CAN'T trust them".

"Of course you can trust Humans especially if they are good ones, not bad ones" said Leonardo, as if it was obvious. "It's only the bad ones that you can't trust".

Jewel had saw the door open and thinking that she had found her way to freedom, she flew only to be caught.

"Jewel?" asked Blu, before seeing a human with a sack. "Hi there".

"Oh come on" said Leonardo as he and Blu were stuffed into the sack.


	9. Meeting the Smugglers

**Hello Everyone. Here is chapter 9 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

Hours later, Leonardo along with Blu and Jewel were now in a cage that was covered by a white cloth which blocked them from seeing where they were being taken to. Jewel then made a hole in the cloth and she looked through while Leonardo was sitting down tapping his foot in boredom and Blu was trying to stay calm.

"Ok, there is no place like home there is no place like home" said Blu, trying to stay calm. "Oh how I wish I was back in my own cage with my mirror and my swing along with my little bell, oh how I miss my little bell-".

"Shh" said Jewel, cutting him off. "Play dead".

"For once, I agree with you" said Leonardo as Jewel then fell to the floor and stayed perfectly still before Leonardo did the same thing.

"I don't need to play dead, am about to have a heart attack" said Blu, not understanding why Leonardo and Jewel were pretending to be dead.

"Just do it" said Jewel, sternly.

"Oh alright" said Blu, before pretending to be tired and then pretending to be choking before finally fall to the ground and also twitching.

"Stop Twitching" said Leonardo when Blu was still twitching.

"Come on, it's the twitching that sells it" said Blu, before being cut off again by Jewel.

"Quiet" said Jewel which made Blu lay perfectly still. Soon they heard a voice.

" Come on in kid" said the voice.

When they were finally inside their unknown destination and had been put on a table, the voice was revealed to have come from a man with sunglasses and a shirt that was usually worn on a sunny day.

"Well what do you know, good work Fernando" said the man, making 'Fernando' who is revealed to be a boy, smile in appreciation.

"You see boys, what did I tell you about this one?" asked the man, now called Marcel.

"That you was going to pay him half of what you promised him" answered a man called Tipa, the childlike one of the group.

"No you idiot he reminds me as myself when I was his age, smart resourceful, here you go kid" said Marcel, giving Fernando two dollars.

"Hey, this is half of what you promised me" said Fernando, shocked.

"Shut up kid" said Marcel, turning round to lift off the cloth that was covering the cage and when he did he got a massive shock. "What the!". Fernando was also shocked at seeing the three Spix Macaw's seemly dead.

"I thought I told that I needed these birds alive" said Marcel, picking up Jewel and turning to face Fernando which he did and then held Jewel out in front of him. "Tell me Fernando, does this look alive to you huh?".

When the 'huh' word had come and gone, Jewel then revealed herself to be alive by biting Marcel on the hand.

"Jewel!" shouted both Blu and Leonardo, worriedly. Jewel then tried to escape but she ends up getting pinned by a certain Cockatoo.

"Hello pretty bird" said the Cockatoo, invading Jewel's personally space. "What's the matter, Cockatoo got your throat?".

"Nigel" said Marcel, making the Cockatoo turn to face him. "Alive".

"To be continued" said Nigel, before throwing Jewel back into the cage with Blu and Leonardo.

"That was your plan, just take off and leave us, geez thanks" said Blu, annoyed.

"why didn't you two follow me?" asked Jewel, making Blu go quiet.

"That is going to take some explaining" said Leonardo, nervously.

Soon they were chained together and were being taken by Fernando into a room filled with other birds who have been caught, a bird which was blue was in a huge panic being squashed by his yellow comrades while a green female parrot was going crazy running around her cage saying 'who's a pretty bird, am' repeatedly while a bat was also in a huge panic saying' I was framed, they've got the wrong guy'.

"Sorry guys, nothing personal" said Fernando, putting the Spix Macaw's cage on a metal handle while Leonardo along with Blu and Jewel looked at him in shock and fear hoping that he would free them but instead he walked to the door of the room and he looked back at them not once but twice before closing the door.


	10. The Escape

**Hello Everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 10 and I hope you will enjoy it. :)**

While the Smugglers were talking in the main room, Leonardo along with his brother Blu and Jewel are still in the cage.

Leonardo was sitting with his back to the cage while Jewel was trying to find a way out and Blu was trying to keep himself calm.

"Ok, the key is not to panic" said Blu, to himself.

"Am not panicking" said Jewel, thinking that Blu was talking to her.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to me" said Blu, defiantly. "But it's ok because any minute now, Linda will find us".

"Oh great and she will stick us behind another set of bars, right?" asked Jewel, sarcastically.

"Yes...I mean no" said Blu, agreeing at first before changing his mind.

"Look pet, cages might work for you and your friend but I don't want to belong to anyone" said Jewel, determinedly.

"You might want to think about that, Jewel" said Leonardo, staring at something right in front of him.

"Why?" asked Jewel.

"Because the big insane Cockatoo is here" said Leonardo, angrily.

Blu and Jewel then followed his stare only to see Nigel, the same Cockatoo that they have met before.

Nigel was in the dark room walking when he stopped at a cage filled with small dark blue birds who were shivering were fear at the mere sight of him.

"Something Seems to be lodged in my beak" said Nigel before turning his head towards the small dark blue birds. "Would you mind?".

All of the Small birds ran to one end of the cage before pushing one of their own to Nigel where the small bird tried to get the sticky substance out of Nigel's beak.

Nigel then clamped his beak down but the small bird was fast as it managed to get it's foot away in time before Nigel can try to eat it's foot.

Nigel then started to laugh manically before going to where Blu, Jewel and Leonardo were and shook the cage making Blu go flying into the back of the cage with Jewel landing on top of him while Leonardo landed face-first into the floor of the cage.

"I may not be a pretty bird but I used to be quite the looker" said Nigel, turning his head towards a picture of himself. "The star".

Nigel then started to sing while the other birds joined in out of fear until they were told to be quiet by Nigel who then grabbed Jewel by the throat and threw her into Blu before flying away.

"Sweet nightmares!" shouted Nigel, Evilly.

"Not cool man, scary but not cool" said Blu.

"You tell him Blu" encouraged Leonardo. "That Cockatoo has no respect for females".

"Hey are you ok?" asked Blu turning to Jewel as he said the last part.

"No I am definitely not OK!" said Jewel, angrily before beginning to throw herself at the cage trying to break free.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Blu, worriedly.

"Getting out of here" said Jewel as she continued to slam herself against the cage. "You gonna help or what?.

"Our survival guide said that to sit and wait and help will come" said Blu.

"No one is coming" said jewel, angrily. "We are on our own and if we just sit here, we are going to die".

"Jewel, you do realize you are making a loud racket" said Leonardo, annoyed. "I bet by now that Nigel will hear us".

As if on cue, Nigel did indeed hear the loud noise that Jewel was making and began to getting the rest of the smugglers attention (Their boss left by then) with only mid-success.

Back in the dark room, Blu had finally found a way out and it didn't involve slamming.

"Wait a minute, why don't you just open the door" said Blu, picking the lock and opening the door of the cage.

"You kidding me? asked Jewel, shocked.

"It took us THAT long to figure out that we should OPEN THE DOOR!" shouted Leonardo in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter" said Jewel. "Let's go".

Jewel then began to fly out of the cage and out of the window along with Leonardo when Blu then held the cage with his beak for dear life.

"What are you doing!" shouted jewel, annoyed.

"I can't-" said Blu, before being cut off by Jewel.

"What?, you can't what?" asked Jewel.

Leonardo then looked behind him only to see that the two remaining Smugglers and Nigel were heading straight for them.

"Blu, let go of the cage!" said Leonardo.

"But Leo, you know that I am sc-" said Blu, before being cut off again but this time by Leonardo.

"Just do It, Blu" said Leonardo. "Trust me, it will be alright".

Blu then finally let go of the cage which then slammed into Nigel.

"Take that Nigel!" cheered Leonardo before realizing that they were they about to fall. "Oh come on".

"Has your friend answered my question yet?" asked Jewel ,Angrily.

"The answer should be coming right about now" said Leonardo just as Blu then gave his answer to Jewel's question.

"I can't flyyyyy!" shouted Blu as he, Leonardo and Jewel then began falling to the ground until they were soon zip-wiring on a washing line.

"You couldn't have told me before now?" asked Jewel, annoyed.

"It didn't matter before now" answered Blu as they crashed into a wall.

"I hate you" said Jewel.

"Jewel, be nice!" said Leonardo, sternly before they fell to the ground again and landed in a box of pink Styrofoam.

"Is there anything else, I need to know?" asked Jewel, furiously.

"Yes, I can't fly, I pick my beak and every once in a while I pee in the bird bath" said Blu. "Happy!?".

"You had to ask" said Leonardo to Jewel with a 'really' look on his face.

Before they can argue further, the two remaining Smugglers had finally spotted and started to give chase.

"We have gotta get out of here" said Jewel, pulling Blu and Leonardo along until they fell over.

"Listen to me" said Blu, panicking. "Flying may not be my thing but walking is, follow our lead, inside leg outside leg".

"Trust us Jewel or we are going to be put back in that cage" said Leonardo.

"Ok" said Jewel as they began to run again while muttering the four words repeatedly.

They kept on running until they saw a cat lick it's paw which gave Blu a idea because he then made some dog noise which startled the cat and it jumped and attack the two remaining Smugglers.

"See? I'm bilingual too" said Blu, confidently. Nigel then flew in to try and stop them.

"Oh this is great" said Jewel, annoyed. "I am stuck with the only bird who can't fly".

"Actually, there are about forty species of flightless birds" said Blu as Jewel and Leonardo then saw a box about to be put down.

"Duck!" shouted Leonardo and Jewel in unison.

"No ducks can fly" replied Blu.

"No!, duck!" shouted Jewel and Leonardo which this time Blu saw the box as well and ducked under it as they carried on running.

They carried on running until they fell onto a overhang and into a bucket which began to roll past people until it hit piece of metal which sends the three Macaws flying out of the bucket and onto a metal slate and they began bouncing up and down with Nigel getting closer and closer with each passing minute.

"Hold on!" shouted Leonardo as they swept the slate away at the last minute while Nigel went flying into the electric wire causing the power to be cut all over Rio.


End file.
